


Voicemail

by ineffablesheep



Series: Phone Calls From Hindsight [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rated for minor swearing, T'Challa will drive Team Cap out through terrible furniture, minor mentions of other characters - Freeform, this is broderline crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesheep/pseuds/ineffablesheep
Summary: It's not that Steve and his team didn't appreciate what T'Challa have done for and given them. It's just that, well, no easy way to say it-It's not as good as what Tony did.





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for being awol - but I got my first ever full time job! On that note if anyone knows some comfy shoes to wear while standing at a supermarket checkout 40 hours a week please send a messenger pigeon
> 
> This is a little bit cracky in parts in some places I think but I needed something to pick this series back up so enjoy!

This was it. He couldn’t take it anymore. A lot had happened lately, but this was going to be the last straw.

 

“Afternoon, T’Challa speaking.”

 

“Hey T’Challa, I know you said this phone was for emergencies;” Steve was drenched in sweat, spread eagled on the floor of the cramped bathroom, clutching the phone against his ear; “but I swear, we’re desperate. Please, please can we have an air conditioning unit?”

 

The silence from the other end stretches as Steve waves his handmade paper fan. The gesture does little to stir the humid air that saturates the compound and the forests outside. He’d be sitting by the open freezer if Scott and Sam hadn’t already claimed it, so he’d taken the next best option: the cool tile of the bathroom floor.

 

“You request an air conditioning unit?” The king’s voice is as calm as usual – although is that amusement tinting his words? Too hot, who cares so long as they can find a way to ride out the sweltering Wakandan rainy season.

 

Although… none of the Wakandan guards or even T’Challa seemed as affected by the heat as he or his team. They must be acclimated to it but Wakanda had closed borders everyone lived here their entire lives which meant they were born used to it which meant-

 

Wait.

 

“You guys have invented air conditioning right?”

 

In hindsight, Steve should have expected the laughter that echoed through the phone. The country’s technology rivalled Tony’s. It was just too hot to think.

 

.o0o.

 

"You've reached the voicemail of his Majesty, King T'Challa. If you wish to arrange an appointment or conduct any official business, please contact his assistant through the official palace channels. Otherwise please leave a message after the tone and his Majesty will do his best to respond. Please note that any and all threats will be dealt with as a serious matter."

BEEP

 

"Ah hi T'Cha- your highness I mean your majesty, sir. Um, I was just wondering if maybe there was a possibility that we could have some different food? Maybe less of the weird purple... are they fruit or a vegetable or what? Or those slimy prawn-squid things with the teeth. You know, normal food. Don't you guys have Maccas or whatever here?

 

"It's Scott by the way. Scott Lang. The shrinking guy?"

 

.o0o.

 

"You've reached the voicemail of his Majesty, King T'Challa. If you wish to arrange an appointment or conduct any official business, please contact his assistant through the official palace channels. Otherwise please leave a message after the tone and his Majesty will do his best to respond. Please note that any and all threats will be dealt with as a serious matter."

BEEP

 

"Hey T'Challa, Steve here. How are you?

 

"Just calling to pass along a request from the team, don't worry it's not urgent or huge. We were just wondering if we could have a new couch and chairs? They're just really uncomfortable and I think they might be giving Scott and Wanda sore backs.

 

"Hope you're well, and yeah, just if it's not too much to ask. Could we possibly meet to discuss Bucky and how possible treatment options are progressing? That'd be great."

 

.o0o.

 

"You've reached the voicemail of his Majesty, King T'Challa. If you wish to arrange an appointment or conduct any official business, please contact his assistant through the official palace channels. Otherwise please leave a message after the tone and his Majesty will do his best to respond. Please note that any and all threats will be dealt with as a serious matter."

BEEP

 

"No just give me the phone Steve, give it here it's my turn- right. Hi, your Majesty I know Rogers just called you but please leave the couches as they are. They're so fucking comfy you have no idea. Sam likes them too! I don't know what Rogers is on about."

 

"Also, A+ couches but do you think we could get some English tv channels? Asides from that news program from New Zealand? Cause I am so far behind on this season of Face Off and Grand Designs it's not funny anymore. But if that's not cool, then maybe subtitles?

 

"Cheers, Clint."

 

.o0o.

 

"You've reached the voicemail of his Majesty, King T'Challa. If you wish to arrange an appointment or conduct any official business, please contact his assistant through the official palace channels. Otherwise please leave a message after the tone and his Majesty will do his best to respond. Please note that any and all threats will be dealt with as a serious matter."

BEEP

 

"Holy fuck, thank you your Majesty! So I was watching the news - subtitles fuck the world! - and was wondering if I could possibly have a copy of the accords. I want to know what's going on, I've got mistakes to make up for.

 

"Cheers for the subtitles, I owe you a hell of a favour for all this. Clint."

 

.o0o.

 

"T'Challa speaking."

 

"Hey, it's Steve. How are you?"

 

"I am well, and yourself?"

 

"That's the thing," Steve scrubbed a hand over his face. He'd debated this call for the last week but finally decided to go through with it.

 

"I was wondering if I could make a few requests? There's just a few little things that the team would like to have while we stay here."

 

"Of course you may ask, however I will not guarantee that your requests will be granted, captain."

 

"Okay, well, Wanda says the sheets are really scratchy and would like some better ones, and some more clothing. And some nicer shampoo too. Sam has made comments about talking to other people who speak English and getting some external socialisation. Clint hasn't said anything but his hearing aids could use a service and Scott would really like a nice piece of beef steak."

 

"And yourself, Captain?" The slightly amused sound was back in the king's voice, and Steve sighed.

 

"I was wondering if we could be allowed a budget. We can't access any savings we have and we would - I know I would - like to have some spending money. Just a little bit, maybe visit the markets or get some new running shoes."

 

"May I remind you, Captain Rogers, that you while your team are refugees in my country; you are also under house arrest. You agreed to these terms upon breaking your team from the Raft and bringing them back here without my permission. You do understand that while I may be prepared to house you, the majority of Wakanda does not support you or your actions? Knowing that, do you think I would allow you to go to the markets?"

 

Back to this again. Why was it that he had to keep explaining this to people? He was trying to save Bucky. And Tony, couldn't forget Tony. Steve released his breath and sagged on the uncomfortable couch.

 

"I know T'Challa. It's just, the place you've given us is swell, it's just a little small and we're getting cabin fever. We'd like to do something."

 

"You enjoy your running, don't you?"

 

"I do, but I'd still really like other options. Or new running shoes. I can't get any grip in the ones you gave me."

 

"Unfortunately that is not an option right now, Captain Rogers. Your shoes are also a basic running shoe available to any Wakandan - or yourself - for a very affordable price I might add. While it's nowhere near the most highly developed technology we have its good enough for millions of people."

 

He gets the message. He's not sure at what point the king started peddling Tony’s lines about not being above civilians but it's not needed or helpful. He doesn't think himself better, he just wants shoes he doesn't keep falling over in. Great, mood soured to match the dam couch.

 

"Tony made me better ones." He can't help but mutter petulantly just before he goes to hang up.

 

"That, Steve Rogers, is because Tony Stark considered you a friend."

 

The king hangs up and Steve is left with the dial tone humming in his ear.

 

Maybe once the afternoon cooled down he’d go for a run.

**Author's Note:**

> I love your comments, they're what turned a one shot into this series. However I have to ask please lay off the hate in the comments?  
> This series is tagged as not Steve friendly but it's not tagged as hating Steve. I don't like the character, but I'd really appreciate it if the Steve hate and abuse and negativity could please be kept out? Same goes for Wanda and any other character. I'm all for criticism - that's what this series is about for me - but nothing drastically awful is going to happen to anyone.
> 
> I love talking with you and hearing what you have talking say, I really do! Just, not the degree of negativity a minority have commented in talking the past.
> 
> Sending you good vibes xx


End file.
